At first sight
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: Part 1 COMPLETE Bella/Jane femalash, ooc mostly-ish, set as bella saves Edward from exposing himself as a vampire. Very gay
1. Chapter 1

**Bella/Jane**

 **At first sight**

 **Summary: bella/Jane femalash, ooc mostly-ish, set as bella saves Edward from exposing himself as a vampire. Very gay**

* * *

 **A/N: For this story Bella will be the same pushover before the story starts, but when you meet her she will have grown a backbone during her time after Edward left her in the woods.**

 **I'm playing around with backstories, and mostly anything story wise that I feel will suit the needs of the story, so don't get too caught up with tryin to match everything up to the movies/books, because I will be changing much, as is the author's prerogative…so I insert my disclaimer here…it's fanfic..of course I don't own anything, this will also have many gay characters, lemons, NSFW just assume it's NSFW on any chapter in places in case I forget to warn…if you do not like female/female pairings then this story is not for you..and I'm not the author for you, but this will have lots of story and development, it wont' be a super long story chapter wise, and will have smut, it just will also have a story to go along with it. Also Jane will be changed at 16 not younger…way less creepy…also Edward is a douche…so nothing has changed from the original story..he he he**

 **Anyway…back to the story: Edward left Bella, bella did her depresso stint like in the movies, and everything is the same, we meet up with our girl as she runs into Edwina's arms as he tries to reveal himself.**

* * *

'I've made it to heaven' Edward said with his eyes closed, a pleasant expression on his face, clutching his angel in his arms

Bella rolled her eyes, what an idiot…she had loved him but at this moment she could not bring herself to care about this brooding mess of existence.

He had left her, said she was no good, just a plaything. She was broken for so long, a shell of who she once was. She had done some soul searching and realized quite a few things about herself while he was gone, and had become a stronger person, a better version of herself. In fact the only reason she was here was because while she did want him to suffer for the creepy shit he did, how he was so controlling, and how he left her for dead out in the f'ing woods! Grrr, anyways….besides all of that she could not hurt the others in his family. Him exposing himself to humans would affect the entire coven.

Sweet Alice was always kind to her, and felt like the sister she never had, her Emmy Bear was the little kid brother she always wanted playful and ornery, and Jasper was quiet and thoughtful.

Rosalie had surprised Bella the most, she thought the ice queen hated her guts, but it turned out she just didn't like what the relationship Bella had with her brother did to the human. Rose thought Bella could do better and tried in her own way to be the voice of reason and speak up for Bella even when she could not sleep up for herself. Bella found all of this out when Rose had snuck her alone time with Bella after Bella's mom had been killed by a drunk driver a month after the Cullen's left. Rose held her all night through the worst of her heartbreak, a surprising kindness that took Bella's breath away at times.

Esme and Carslile were the step parents who cared deeply for her when her own family couldn't. Yes they left, yes it hurt, but in the end Bella did not blame them, she blamed the prima donna. Alice kept in touch via E-mail and text, and told her about what lies Edwina told everyone and Bella explained what really happened, which enraged the entire family once they found out what their dipshit brother had done. Luckily Eddie boy had run off like a coward a day after he forced the family to leave Forks, so they were free to keep contact with their favorite human, for which Bella had been eternally grateful.

This is why she was here, just because their golden boy was a selfish idiot should not mean the death of her friends by the governing vampires. She no longer felt love for the idiot, but she did and always would love the other family members. They had told her regardless of what their boy had done they would always be there for her.

So with that knowledge in the back of her mind she quickly pushed the idiot back.

'Open up your eyes dipshit.'

Edward abruptly opened his eyes confused, 'Bella! You're here, you're alive! You do still love me, my love!'

'Oh shove it sparky!'

'What?! But, but, but…'

'Did you honestly think I would come crawling back to you after all of the shit you pulled on me? As if' Bella scoffed crossing her arms over her chest huffing indignantly

'But you are my mate my love'

'Ok first off, there is no way I'm your mate, if you could say those things to me and leave me for dead, in the forest st, THE FOREST!.'

' But, I said those vile things to protect you, it was the single hardest thing I have ever done in my existence.' Edward said longingly

Bella continued as if he hadn't said anything at all, 'secondly, I figured out I'm gay, sooo fat chance on me ever falling for you or some other guy for that matter. Guess I had really been trying to convince myself I was straight with you, I should thank you for waking me up out of THAT nightmare.'

Edwards jaw dropped at that, seemingly frozen in place. Until he finally responded

'But…But…it's unnatural! It's vile!'

Bella scoffed again at that statement, 'what's vile is how you left me out in the fucking forrest with no way of getting out, if it hadn't been for Leah finding me I would have died, did you know Victoria tried to kill me that night!? If I hadn't been sleeping with Leah I would be dead right now!'

'But I was protecting you from becoming a soulless monster like me! I was…wait, what? What do you mean sleeping with Leah?'

Bella smirked at this, 'huh just caught on to that did you? .'

 _Flashback_

 _Charlie had left for Seattle for the weekend and so Bella was going to be all alone. Leah had found Bella crying in the forest and scooped up her old friend. She grew up with Bells making mud pies with Jakey and Bella, it was a happy accident that she had been on patrol close to where she heard the wails of her old friend's cries._

 _Leah had transitioned so fast and was so worried about Bella that she didn't realize she was still naked, until she had hopped into Bella's open window and placed the sweet heartbroken girl onto her bed. Bella had reached up and pulled the wolf on top of her, pleading her with her sad eyes to not leave her._

 _'Oh my sweet girl don't worry I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to.' Leah said as she placed a stray hair behind the brunettes ear._

 _Bella released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and looked down for the first time and realized a very naked Leah was lying on top of her, Bella flushed red immediately and the wolf could smell her arousal filling the small room they were in. The wolf let a deep purr out and ground herself into the prone girl below her, who let out a low moan in response._

 _'Do you need this kind of comfort tonight old friend?' Leah asked sincerely_

 _'I…umm…yeah…I think, I…mmmm, yeah.' Bella let out between grunts and moans._

 _Leah paused and asked again, 'are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you, but I also know a tender hand can soothe wounds as well. We will always be friends, I won't let this come between us, we are just comforting each other if that is what you need.'_

 _Bella finally could think clearly, she was beyond touched that her old friend would be so thoughtful. She understood that this was not a forever thing, not a relationship, just physical need. 'I know you would never take advantage of me Le Le. If you are truly ok with this, I want this, I want to feel you, I need to…feel something.' Bella let a few tears fall at her last words._

 _Leah wiped away the stray tears and stared into her friend's eyes. Bella slowly leaned up and connected their lips in a slow sweet kiss. They continued for a limitless amount of time and Bella's clothes seemed to just melt away and they began exploring each other's bodies for the first time. Neither felt judged that this was their first time with a woman, for Bella it was her first time period, but Leah had been with Sam for years and never felt satisfied…well now it all made sense. They licked, sucked, and penetrated each other for hours moaning and yelling eachother's names as they climaxed over and over again, filling the void both of their broken hearts could not fill on their own._

 _So lost in their ministrations, that they did not notice a firey headed figure silently entering the room until she spoke, after they had both climaxed explosively, leaning both foreheads against each other._

 _'Hmmm, looks like I was too late for the party. Or has it just begun?'_

 _The pair both looked up, but since Leah ended up on the bottom Bella's hair was blocking her view._

 _'V.v.v..Victoria?' Bella squeaked out_

 _'In the flesh..well kind of..anyway, a mate for a mate, time to die, at least I know you won't die a virgin, so kudos to you, now be a good little pet and come here and…'. Victoria had said all of that as she reached for Bella's hair to grab in one hand to pull the human up by it when she met the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen._

 _Leah could not believe it, she glanced up and gravity had shifted, her whole world fell into place, she now understood Sam with Emily, she understood how everything was connected, how she was now grounded to this beautiful red eyed goddess in front of her._

 _Bella noticed the looks the girls were giving each other, it was the same look that Sam gave Emily, that Rose gave Emmitt, the same one Carslile gave Esme…they were mates, imprints…and here she was lying naked on one of them, having just had sex multiple times with one of them…awkward…_

 _"Ummm…sooo, I guess I should go, give you two some privacy…' Bella mumbled._

 _Leah broke from her haze and realized what the broken girl had said…' no…Bells wait, I'm sure this beautiful creature wouldn't mind…umm sharing…? I know this looks and sounds bad, but she just had her heart broken, in a pretty shitty way, she is my oldest friend, the only one I truly have always had. This is all about comfort…I know it's a lot to ask, and I just met you but my heart is already all yours..but do you think…maybe we all could umm..'_

 _Victoria was stunned, her whole world had shifted, she had thought that James was her mate, that her big plan would be to avenge her mate and the go off to die and wallow in her sorrow until it ended in a firey blaze… 'umm..sure…why don't we all talk first, it seems there is much I thought that I knew to be true is sooo very false.' Victoria sat down next to the naked pair.. 'although it seems I'm a bit overdressed, do you think you both could help me out?' Victoria asked winking at her mate and friend._

 _This brought the group into loud giggles and soon Victoria was equally naked after much conversation they had explored each other thoroughly as the sun came up, and only stopped when the human finally passed out._

 _The mated pair was not jealous and knew this was a one time thing, cuddled up in three, they were happy to have found each other, but equally happy to provide the much needed comfort the young girl needed._

The three had become fast friends after that, and Bella had been surprised when Victoria had been welcomed to the Res with open arms. The elders even gave the pair a small one bedroom house to live in. Bella had knowledge of the treaty with the Cullen's, and had thought the tribe had hated all vampires..turns out they just hated the Cullen's…well Edward…let's face it they hated Edward, from generation to generation he gave everyone the heebie jeebies, enough so that they created a treaty to stop them from ever being on their land.

Turns out it was not uncommon for a wolf to find their imprint with a vampire, much to Bella's further surprise. The famous Taha Aki from legends always talks about the third wife..but no one talks about his second wife…she was apparently a human drinker, who would only hunt the criminals, and men of evil intent, never harming an innocent. The second wife had been killed by the nomad in the famous story, this was the thing that drove the third wife to her sacrifice, she loved the second wife as a lover, a sister, and a member of the tribe. Her death and sacrifice along with the third wife was why the tribe welcomed all red eyed imprints with good hearts into their tribe. The imprint could be strong like the wolf, and live as long as the wolf, they would help the Res in ways the wolves couldn't and even though it had been a few generations since the imprint had happened this way, it made sense to happen to the female shifter, as she could not carry children since shifting.

* * *

'Any who…yeah we were sleeping together when she showed up and Leah imprinted on Victoria and…umm one thing led to another…'

Edward now completely froze at this..for a long time…so much so that Bella thought that he had gone into shock..can a vampire go into shock?

They were brought out of their smirk/staring battle when Alice broke the lock to the closest door and joined them.

'What did I miss?'

…bella

…ed

…bella smirking

…Edwina still in shock

Bella huffed…' well I just came out to him, and told him about the Tory/Le le story, I think I broke him.' Bella said as she waived her hand in front of the frozen boy.

'Anyone home sparky?' Bella said still waving her hands in front of the frozen brooding vamp.

Alice full on laughed at that.

'We'd better go before the Voltouri requests our presence.' Alice finally spoke snapping us all out of our previous states.

'Right, so back to the car? Where did you park it…' Bella trailed off, when they were joined by two very large intimidating male Italian vampires.

'Don't rush out on our account'. The dark haired vamp stated

'There will be no need for your services gentlemen, we will be leaving now.' Edward blurted our ushering both Bella and Alice out.

'Not so fast Eeyore.' The bigger of the two said as he grabbed the collar of Edwards robe.

'Master Aro said to insist you join us, ALL of you.' He said pointedly looking at Bella.

Edward, ever the idiot tried to fight the huge vamp only to be hit in the back of the head dropping himself to the floor unceremoniously, and surprisingly knocking himself in an unconscious state.

The vamp then picked up unconscious idiot slinging him over his shoulders as he said, 'ladies after you, I insist!' Palm up moving his hand in an inviting gesture to follow his directions.

Bella looked at Alice and shrugged her shoulders following the crowd through to the depths of the castle.

'Sooo….ummm, why are all vampire families so close?' Bella asked trying to break the ice

Alice facepalmed

Edwina deadpanned his eyes. 'Here we go…'

The two buff vamps looked confused at each other until the larger one replies, ' umm I guess it's because '

Bella interrupts, 'because blood is thicker than water'. She then laughs loudly

Alice begins softly banging her head on the elevator they were now riding

Bella finally calms down and starts again, 'why does the vampire consider himself a good artists?'

…they both look at the human

'Because he likes to draw blood!' Bella laughs again, 'you see because the vampire, and the blood, ha ha ha ha!' Bella laughs

'Bella your jokes have, if possible, gotten way worse. Alice speaks between banging her head on the wall, 'dear God make it stop…'

'Why did Dracula go to the …'

Bella just kept going on and on with the cheesy vampire jokes, causing the two hulking vamps to chuckle at the more ridiculous ones, until the were in front of two huge wooden doors to the throne room….


	2. Chapter 2

The doors opened for the quintet, and they slowly entered into the torchlit room. Three thrones were at the end of the room in the center.

Bella had once in Carslile's office, seen a painting of the three Voltouri Kings, it also included the good doctor as well. He had explained to Bella about the ruling class as well as the few rules governing the immortals, and they were absolute.

Slowly the immortals came into view on the thrones.

Bella stumbled slightly taken aback.

'My love what is it?' Ed questioned

Bella rolled her eyes at the term of endearment, 'umm just wasn't what I expected.' She mumbled in reply. Bella knew if the picture and stories told by the elder Cullen were not correct there was a deeper story to be told. She would not show her hand at the deceit told to her previously.

They finally stopped in front of the thrones. There in front of them sat a calculating blond, she was dressed like a warrior from another time, fierce and seemed to be calculating battle strategy at every turn, a scowl permanently placed on her face. Next sat a light brunette, slight slim frame about her, an almost giddy bubbling slightly off kilter personality. The last throne was occupied by not one woman but two. The one sitting properly was a black haired woman all smiles, she was a stocky frame of what would be classified as a field hand, she was beyond beautiful like most vampires but had an innate strength about her, her eyes held a depth to them like they could look into your soul. The woman had a smaller vampire in her lap cuddled, oblivious to what was going on around her she was obviously kissing her mate, her dark brown/reddish hair a wild mane around her head as she also had her hand inside the seated woman's robes, causing the smiling woman to let out a low moan.

The sight was something Bella had not expected to see.

'Mistresses, we bring you the Cullen boy and company.'

'Felix, faithful as ever. Thank you my boy.' The off kilter woman replied. ' I see they brought a human with them, I wonder…is this the young supposed mate of the mind reader?'

'She is, as you can see your services will no longer be needed, we will take our leave..' Edward began

'SILENCE!' The blond yelled out, her scowl deepening

'We, ahem invites you all here today to make sure the business with you is settled, but as we see one of our finite rules so blatantly disregarded here, by your..ahh supposed soul mate…?' The light brunette asked. She walked slowly up to Edward and reached for his hand, 'may I?' Not bothering waiting for a response she took his hand and closed her eyes.

'She can read your every thought with a touch.' Alice whispered to me

The brunette opened her eyes and began giggling, 'oh this is too good'.

'What is it Sulpicia? What did you see?' The blond asked curiously

Sulpicia waved her off, 'all in due time, it seems the fool doesn't plan on changing her…it is curious how you can stand to be around her, her blood calls to you so much, I believe I am thirsty for a taste.' She leveled an almost sinister smile my way.

Edward released a low growl and at the same time the taller brute guard Felix gripped his shoulder shaking his head in the negative. This stopped Eddiekins in his tracks momentarily.

'Be that as it may, it seems she is a curious human, your mind reading gifts do not work on her?'

'No, she is the only one I cannot read.' Edward replied

'Fascinating indeed… I wonder if she is immune to other gifts as well…may I?'

Bella looked to Alice for confirmation and at the affirmative she walked forward and took the greedy outstretched hand. After several long moments the brunette vampire began giddily laughing, '…I wonder, Dimitri bring in Jane'

At this Bella was confused and looked around to Edward whose eyes had begun to resemble the size of saucer plates. That could not be a good sign…

A side door opened and a small figure walked through, and Bella began feeling a tug in her heart…very curious she thought…

The feminine figure had their hood still up as she stopped and before she Bella could comprehend what was going on Edward had broken free and placed Bella behind him facing the opposite way, he was yelling 'noooo!' All forward momentum stopped as he dropped to the ground and began writhing in pain.

Since Bella had been turned around, she did not see the figure lower her hood and leveled the human figure with a glare focusing everything on the fragile human softly speaking one word

'Pain'

…

Nothing

…

The small vampire focused more intently, and Bella felt all eyes on her and so she turned around to see what was going on and why nothing was happening, wasn't she supposed to be in pain?

She turned and immediately was met with the deepest crimson eyes she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat, she felt like she just learned how to breathe, her life finally had purpose, this beautiful creature was her everything her reason for being, she was tied irrevocably to this blonde goddess.

Jane had felt this weird tugging in her chest since she entered the throne room. The queens were doing their usual shtick, but Jane was always happy to serve and inflict pain on anyone deserving.

The idiot brooding Cullen moved her human target out of the way, as she rolled her eyes under her hood and brought him to his knees, sending the feeling of pain from being burned alive. She let out a sadistic smile and looked up the the human form still facing away and spoke the word and focused on the most pain she could send…

.

.

.

Nothing

.

.

.

.

The human turned around and locked eyes on hers, Jane was met with deep chocolate brown orbs and a single word in her mind that she never thought she would think

' _Mate!'_

It would seem the human felt the pull to, as she began walking towards the little blonde terror extending her hand, 'Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella sexy, what's your name.'

'….uh…' was all Jane was able to get out before they were interrupted by the woman in the lap of the third royal vampire's lap speaking out

'Bells? Oh my god Bells is that you?'

Bella shook her head and looked over at the voice she thought she would never hear again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Mom?'


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are at the end of this short story, like I said this would not be that many chapters and I felt this was a natural ending point. Hope you guys enjoyed the story, and I know it's a miracle I started and finished a story in 2 days! Now I need to get back to my other stories I haven't updated in** **a** **while...**

* * *

 _Mom_?

.

.

.

.

'Sweetie! Oh my God! Is that really you baby?' Renee said as she got out of the black haired beauty's lap, and went towards Bella

'But…I went to your funeral…yours and Phil's…' Bella said bewildered

Renee looked sorrowful at her daughter, 'I was going through the change during that time dear, I was indeed hit by a drunk driver and Phil was killed, but young Heidi here was on a mission with my sweet Di and one look at me and Di knew we were mates. She saved me, and I've been here ever since.'

Bella wasn't surprised in the least that her mom ended up with a woman, she was always s free spirit. She remembered the random road trips they would take, the fingerprinting nights with wine, the scavenger hunts. Her mom made life exciting living with her, she was now beyond excited to hopefully be able to spend her eternity with her.

They embraced fully and eventually broke apart, when Bella's gaze went to the black haired beauty still sitting on her throne, gentle smile adorning her face.

'So I guess I don't need to have the talk with you pertaining to your intentions towards my ma?'

This caused the black haired beauty to full on laugh and stand up

'You are a treasure little one, no, no talk is needed, allow me to officially introduce myself, my name is Didyme'

'It's a pleasure ma'am'.

Their moment was cut short by the sound of her idiot ex shouting

'Get away from her! Bella you can't let those sinners influence you!'

Bella slapped her hand on her forehead and muttered, 'I really must have been trying to be straight to put up with his bullshit. Just how thick can you get?'

The entire room erupted in quick snickers, until the idiot managed to get away and roughly grabbed Bella's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. This caused Bella to let out a whimper in pain, until a deep snarl was let loose.

Edward immediately dropped to the floor once more writhing in pain

' **NEVER TOUCH MY MATE AGAIN!'** The blonde terror bellowed

Bella got lost again looking at the blonde beauty, getting aroused at the power she was emitting. The smell was enough to break the smaller woman from her tirade. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, and opened her eyes and swiftly looked over to the human. In the blink of an eye she had the human in her embrace, whispering in Italian cooing sweetly.

This made Bella lose her mind, inhaling the scent of her mate's lavender and honey mixture, deepening her arousal. She couldn't help herself as she began kissing the blonde's neck and wrapping her hands in the woman's neck and beginning to try and remove her hair from the tight bun it was in as she pushed the woman into the nearest wall, pressing herself deeply into the blonde cutie.

Surprised at her human mate's actions she quickly adapted and returned the kiss with fervor, moaning into her mate's mouth.

The room's occupants didn't know how to react, no one had seen such emotion play out from one of the witch twins. It wasn't until Bella came back to herself that she was able to clear her head and respond.

'Well beautiful, unless you want the room's occupants to witness our first time together I'd suggest you point me in the direction of your quarters.' Bella stated leaning her forehead heavily on her cold mates forehead, breathing gulps of air.

At the mention of other vampires near her unmarked mate, the blonde quickly switched positions shuffling the brunette human behind her, protecting her, growling lowly in warning.

Bella wrapped her arms around the woman's middle, placing her head behind her ear, shushing her, soothing her.

'It's ok babe, no one is going to touch me anymore.'

'Like hell I am going to let you defile my mate!' Exclaimed Edwina

At this Alice made a snap decision to save her idiot brother's life by hopping up lightning fast and bringing a blow that sounded like lightning to his head effectively knocking him unconscious. Stunning the entire room into silence, she slapped her hands together briefly saying, 'now that that's taken care of, Bella we we be on our way, congratulations on finding your true mate. The rest of the family will be in touch, don't worry about my idiot brother, we will take care of him, no more trouble will come from him, if that is what the mistresses will allow?' Alice said bowing deeply towards the thrones.

The three queens took a moment to glance at each other, and nodded their agreement. The pixiepire picked up the unconscious idiot and exited the room as quickly as the agreement was given, knowing any lingering time might make them reconsider their acquiescence to the request.

'So short, blonde, and beautiful going my way?' Bella spoke into her mate's ear breaking the silence.

A shiver went down Jane's body and she quickly turned around and picked up human bridal style and carried her giggling all the way to her living quarters. Where they spent the entire next 48 hours discovering every inch of their bodies, stopping only when the human passed out, and when Bella's laughing mother would knock on their door to deliver food. Their need for each other was fiery, all consuming, filled with such passion they could hardly be contained in their own bodies. It had never felt this way with anyone else.

At the end of the second day Bella was moments away from climaxing and she said, 'Jane I need you to bite me, change me, I need you forever _mi amor!_ ' The final words spoken in her native tongue as they were both encased in each other's warmth fully and deeply pushed them both over the edge as they thrust wildly and Jane bit down...


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a chapter!**

So after some requests and deciding I'm not quite done with these characters, I've decided to continue this story. Check out **SECOND SIGHT** on my page. I'm putting up the first chapter today!


End file.
